fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Touka
in " "}} Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Back of Right Hand |occupation=Leader of Liberius Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building |status=Active |relatives= |magic=White Arts Power of Restriction Water Magic |manga debut=Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 1 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Touka (トウカ Tōka) is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. At some point in the past, she was overtaken by an alternate personality known as The White Wizard (白魔道士 Shiro Madōshi), whose threat to humanity is said to rival that of Zeref. As the White Wizard, they are known to be the founder of Liberius while possessing the ability to restrict the Magic Power of others.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 10-20 Appearance Touka is a slim, young-looking woman of average height with green eyes and prominent dark eyebrows. The ends of her hair are sausage curled, bundled into four thick strands in the back and two thick strands in the front. She dons a corset over a layered dress, as well as dark colored stockings. Touka has many dark green ribbons on herself, including two in her hair and one around the frilled neckline of her dress containing a stone in the middle. She also wears a gold headdress with a decorative rose design and a small jewel. Her guild mark is on the back of her right hand.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Volume 1 Cover Touka also appears to have a striped tail, which she hides under her dress.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 When her White Wizard persona activates her Magic, her eyes change to a lighter color.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 14, Page 20 Personality Touka portrays herself as a kind, friendly girl who was eager to join Fairy Tail, mainly so that she could meet Natsu. She has been a self-proclaimed fan of Natsu and is madly in love with him, to the point of exaggerating how she met him. She is very similar to Juvia in this regard, which is frequently acknowledged by others.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 8-9 Ironically, she and Juvia would argue over their devotion to their respective crushes.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 11-13 Touka has two personalities: one of them tends to have a lighthearted demeanor, and the other one is known as the "White Wizard", leader of Liberius.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 8-10 As a Liberius cultist, the White Wizard believes in reducing the world to a "white nothingness", having killed several Mages in order to attain power.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 4-6 The White Wizard has shown skill in manipulation and deceit, easily feigning innocence in front of her guildmates and fooling them with her false backstory. Despite this, the White Wizard is still prone to minor slip-ups, attracting the attention of Gajeel with her suspicious behavior.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 In stark contrast, Touka appears to have more regard for human life, and even displays fear of the White Wizard. She is somewhat strong-willed, having been able to overcome the latter in order to prevent her from harming Jellal.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 7-8 History Touka has lived for over 100 years as the renowned White Wizard, her Magical prowess said to be equivalent to that of Zeref's. At some point in time, she founded Liberius, a similar faith organization to Avatar, creating the philosophy of turning the world to a "white nothingness". In the year X793, the White Wizard was responsible for the depletion of several mages' Magic, resulting in some deaths due to Magic Deficiency Disease.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 4-6 One of her most notable victims was Mercuphobia, a member of the Five God Dragons.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 15-16 After the Fairy Tail Guild was disbanded in X791, Touka was beset by bandits and rescued by Natsu Dragneel. Since then, she became romantically obsessed with Natsu and desired to join his guild.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 11-14 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Touka, alongside two other Mages, is introduced by Max as a new member of Fairy Tail after having previously passed a combat proficiency exam against Jet and Droy. Although her companions are frightened away by Laxus, Touka remains, desiring to be in Natsu's guild. When questioned on her relationship with the dragon slayer, Touka expresses obsessive romantic feelings towards him, revealing that Natsu had rescued her from thieves during the guild's one year disbandment. Inquiring of his whereabouts, Touka is informed by Makarov that Natsu had embarked on a 100 year quest, much to her surprise.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-12 Later, Touka watches Juvia complain over Gray's departure in annoyance, suggesting that her guildmate have more faith in her “beloved” as she does in Natsu. This subsequently sparks a rivalry between the two. In the ensuing argument, Touka mentions the cultist, Briar in an attempt to irritate Juvia, knowing that the Avatar Mage had formerly been attracted to Gray.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Touka is later seen talking with Mirajane and Lisanna as the former questions her abilities. Touka responds that she wields water-type Magic, expressing disappointment at that fact that she and Juvia utilize similar powers. In the midst of conversation, Touka suddenly exposes a striped tail from underneath her dress, which is observed and pointed out by a shocked Gajeel and Juvia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 19-20 Touka's tail seemingly disappears soon afterwards, and she casually brushes off the duo's comments.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 3-4 Outside the guild, Touka roams Magnolia, stopping by Natsu and Happy's house and revealing that she has moved next door to Lucy.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 9-11 She later walks the streets through a downpour, during which she is approached by Jellal, who addresses her as the White Wizard.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 11, Page 20 Touka fails to convince Jellal of her innocence, despite denying his accusations of her connection to Liberius, as well as involvement in the theft of several wizards' Magic. She is later defended by Laxus, and watches him confront the Crime Sorcière Mage.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 3-9 Following the encounter with Jellal, Touka expresses gratitude towards Laxus, but is warned strictly by the latter that he won't protect her if she withholds potentially dangerous information from the guild.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 12-16 Upset by the turn of events, the White Wizard visits Jellal's hotel room, where she verifies his knowledge of her identity, deeming him a hindrance to her plans.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 19-21 She reveals her intentions to eliminate the Fairy Tail mages before attempting to steal away Jellal's Magic; however, she is halted by Touka’s emergence, who begs Jellal to flee. Gajeel then appears behind Touka and knocks her unconscious, binding her with iron cuffs.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 5-10 Touka later awakens in the guild hall, where she is further questioned by Jellal and the Fairy Tail mages. She admits to having joined the guild with the purpose of having their enchantress separate the White Wizard from her body. However, the White Wizard retakes control, breaking her bonds before releasing her restriction on the Water Dragon’s power.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 14-18 She defeats Jellal and the Fairy Tail mages singlehandedly, declaring that she had successfully dyed the guild white. Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 19-20 Magic & Abilities White Arts (白魔術 Shiro Majutsu): The White Wizard, being the founder of Liberius, uses this style of Magic as her primary source of power, assuming various effects and maladies along with it.Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 2-13 *'Power of Restriction' (〝制御するカ〟''Seigyo Chikara''): A White Art that allows the White Wizard to have the ability to restrict the Magic of those whom of which they absorb, allowing them to erase their target's Magic to a state of zero usage or vice-versa make it to uncontrollable levels at their discretion, such as the Water God Dragon Mercuphobia given they robbed the control of his powers, causing it to go astray even more disparagingly. The White Wizard also is given awareness of the whereabouts of those Magics they restrict. It's possible the victim can die from Magic Deficiency Disease due from their Magic being untamed with extreme non-use.Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 4-15 Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Touka herself is able to use a water-based Magic.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-20 Quotes *(To Juvia Lockser) ''"Can you not believe in and wait for the return of your beloved? I believe. I believe that my dear Natsu will return! And then he will accept my love for him!"''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 14 *(To Jellal Fernandes about Fairy Tail) ''"Those who violate the creed of the White must be returned to naught. Things like fairies belong in fairy tales."''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 15, Page 4 *(To Jellal Fernandes) ''"Powerful Magic gives rise to black...a darkness like Zeref. Before that happens, I shall...dye the world white."''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 5-6 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Antagonist